


« There is so much beauty when your eyes lay lost in all the city lights »

by BittersweetMirror



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Death, City Lights, Death, F/M, Loneliness, Love, Motionless In White - Freeform, True Love, city, light - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMirror/pseuds/BittersweetMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste un one-short inspiré de City Lights, par Motionless in White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	« There is so much beauty when your eyes lay lost in all the city lights »

Tu étais belle, dans ta longue robe blanche qui marquait bien tes courbes. Tu nouais toujours ce long ruban pourpre autour de ta taille, parce que tu disais que ça ajoutait de la couleur à cet horizon que tu jugeais si morne. Tes longs cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit cascadaient sagement sur tes épaules et jusque dans ton dos. Tes grands yeux bleus cernés de noir voyaient le monde de leur regard presque attendri par la douleur. Tu aimais te placer là, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Une jambe toujours repliée contre toi, l’autre ballante le long du mur. Tu croisais tes mains au niveau de ton genou, et tu restais silencieuse. Tu observais. Tu détaillais. Tu rêvais. Tu imaginais. Parfois, tu m’adressais la parole. Tu me racontais ce que tu voyais, les secrets que le ciel te confiait. Tu semblais toujours rêveuse, toujours absente. Comme si tu méditais, finalement. Tu semblais retrouver le goût à la vie, quand tu te perdais dans toutes ces lumières. Parfois, il t’arrivait de sourire. Tu avais ce sourire rayonnant, ce sourire qui aurait éclairé mes nuits les plus sombres. Mais ce sourire si rare, si précieux. Ce sourire qui signifiait que lorsque tu te retrouvais dans ce dialogue silencieux avec les étoiles, tu ne souffrais plus. Ce n’était qu’une heure ou moins par nuit, mais c’est là que je te trouvais encore plus belle. Tu te perdais, mais tu te sentais chez toi. Je n’aimais pas te déranger. Je restais en retrait, je te détaillais. Mais c’est fou ce que j’aimais te contempler. Tu y passais des heures, le regard rivé sur l’immensité étoilée. Le soir, tu trouvais que c’était le meilleur moment d’une journée. Quand tout autour de nous n’était qu’obscurité, j’allais allumer les bougies, et je te laissais rêver. Tout était calme, là où nous vivions. C’était le seul moment où le calme ne faisait pas tâche, dans cette ville brillante de couples, d’électricité, de véhicules et d’activité.

 

Je n’ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais, à cette ville. J’avais toujours été convaincu que la campagne était mieux que la ville. Je ne savais pas non plus comment tu faisais pour avoir ce sentiment d’isolement, alors que tout autour aurait pu gêner cette étrange méditation dans laquelle tu te plongeais à corps perdu. Ni la pluie, ni la neige, ni le vent ne t’arrêtaient. Tous les soirs, le même rituel, les mêmes habitudes, les mêmes conversations, la même solitude, et la même beauté émanant de toi qui se reflétait dans la lune. Pour moi, tu étais tellement resplendissante. Si belle, mais si triste. J’avais l’impression que tu étais une poupée, trop parfaite pour ce monde. Isolée, oubliée. On aimait te regarder, et je ne valais pas mieux qu’eux, pour cela. J’aimais te regarder. Mais moi, disais-tu, je te comprenais. Je t’acceptais. J’étais l’autre moitié de ton âme éperdue. Et je me sentais tellement chanceux de pouvoir partager ces précieux moments avec toi. Tu m’avais appris à écouter la nuit. A comprendre ce qu’elle t’intimait, et comment elle t’aidait à ne pas mettre fin à tes jours. Je le savais. Intimement, j’étais persuadé qu’on ne vieillirait pas ensemble, toi et moi. Je savais que tu comptais tes heures, tes jours, et que tu te serais lassée plus vite que je ne l’aurais espéré. Mais pourtant, dans ces intimes moments qui n’appartenaient qu’à toi, j’espérais que tu apprendrais à te sauver de toi-même et de tes démons. Aussi longtemps que tu me laissais être à tes côtés, je l’étais.

 

Parfois, je me levais et je posais ma main sur la tienne. Tu entrelaçais nos doigts et les serrais. Tu n’avais pas beaucoup de force, et j’avais souvent un pincement au coeur en imaginant que c’était avec ça que tu résistais, chaque jour, chaque nuit. J’aimais venir embrasser ta tempe, j’aimais essayer du plus profond de mon âme de te rassurer. Je finissais toujours par t’enlacer et te serrer aussi fort que je le pouvais, aussi fort que ton corps te permettait d’être serré. J’avais peur de te briser. Comme si tu étais faite de porcelaine. Comme si tu étais irréelle. Comme si en faisant le moindre faux pas, tu t’évaporerais en fumée.

 

Je souffrais, dans le fond, le savais-tu? Je souffrais et je m’essoufflais, à ne pas pouvoir t’offrir ce dont tu avais besoin. Que devais-je faire de plus, pour que tu te remettes à respirer sans avoir l’impression d’inhaler ce poison qui te meurtrissait peu à peu ? Je n’en savais rien, et j’en étais rendu fou. A vouloir te retrouver, je m’oubliais. Combien de temps est-ce que tout cela allait continuer ?

 

Et puis, un soir, tout s’est arrêté. Comme l’horloge de laquelle le cadran serait brisé. Tout s’est arrêté. Je suis rentré plus tard que ce que j’avais prévu, et tu ne m’avais pas attendu. Je n’avais rien entendu. Je n’avais rien senti venir. Si j’avais su que ce retard me coûterait si cher, je me serais débrouillé pour être près de toi à temps.

 

Mais non. Quand je suis entré, un courant d’air glacial s’est insinué dans mon corps et m’a fait frissonner. J’ai cherché d’où cela venait, et je me suis précipité vers la chambre. Quand je t’ai aperçue, debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, abandonnée et désespérée, je me suis précipité pour tenter de te retenir. Je n’ai pas réussi à t’attraper par la taille. Je n’ai pas réussi à attraper tes doigts, ton poignet, ta cheville. Rien. Tu t’es laissée tombée. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Cela m’avait coûté trop cher. Je me suis rattrapé sur le bord de la fenêtre, et j’ai hurlé. Je t’ai vu chuter, j’ai vu ton corps s’écraser lourdement au sol, sur la route juste en-dessous. J’ai vu ta robe être maculée de ce rouge dont je n’oublierai jamais la teinte. Les larmes brouillaient mes yeux. Je n’arrivais pas à comprendre. Je n’arrivais pas à l’imaginer. Je ne pouvais pas l’accepter. Est-ce qu’on venait vraiment de m’ôter la seule chose qui me permettait d’être encore en vie ?

 

Depuis, je ne fais que respirer. Je ne vis plus. Tout est lourd, tout est sombre, plus rien n’a de sens. Plutôt que ton sang, c’est le mien qui coule. Dans la douche, pour que personne ne s’imagine une seule seconde ce que je m’inflige par amour. Il n’y a que la douleur pour me donner l’impression d’exister. J’écoute tous les jours le message de ton répondeur. Ta voix me manque. Ton visage me manque. Ta présence me manque. Quand me reviendras-tu ? M’attendras-tu, là-haut ? Veilles-tu sur moi ?

 

Depuis, tous les soirs, c’est moi, celui qui s’assied sur le bord de la fenêtre. Je suis paralysé par mes envies, par mes désirs, par mon désarroi. Dehors, il pleut, et c’est moi qui saigne. Je rêve de toi. Je sanglote, le visage contre mes genoux. Depuis que tu n’es plus là, j’ai tout perdu. Et pire encore, c’est moi qui me perds dans toutes ces lumières que j’aimais te voir étudier et comprendre. Rien de tout ce que je pourrais écrire, rien de ce que je pourrais jamais dire ne t’aiderait à comprendre cette vie que j’aurais aimé mener avec toi.

 

Mon aimée, c’est ainsi que je t’adresse mes dernières paroles.

 

A jamais et pour toujours. Je t’aime.

And for the english-speaking... 

You were beautiful in your long white robe that marked your curves. You always tied this long crimson ribbon around your waist, because you said that it added color to this horizon that you considered so dreary. Your long hair, as black as night, cascaded wisely on your shoulders and into your back. Your big blue eyes, surrounded by black, saw the world of their gaze almost moved by pain. You liked to stand there, on the edge of the window. One leg always folded against you, the other dangling along the wall. You crossed your hands at the level of your knee, and you remained silent. You were watching. You were detailing. You were dreaming. You imagined. Sometimes you spoke to me. You were telling me what you saw, the secrets sky bestowed on you. You always seemed dreamy, always absent. As if you were meditating, eventually. You seemed to regain the taste for life, when you lost yourself in all these lights. Sometimes you would smile. You had that radiant smile, that smile that would have lit up my darkest nights. But this smile, so rare, so precious. That smile that meant that when you found yourself in this silent dialogue with the stars, you no longer suffered. It was only an hour or less a night, but that was where I found you even more beautiful. You lost yourself, but you felt at home. I did not like to disturb you. I stayed behind, I was detailing you. But it's crazy what I liked to contemplate you. You spent hours there, staring at the starry immensity. In the evening you thought it was the best time of a day. When all around us was only darkness, I was going to light the candles, and I let you dream. Everything was quiet, where we lived. It was the only time when calm did not work, in this brilliant city of couples, electricity, vehicles and activity. 

I never understood what you found attractive to it, this city. I had always been convinced that the countryside was better than the city. I also did not know how you were doing to have this feeling of isolation, when all around could have hampered this strange meditation in which you were plunged headlong. Neither the rain or the snow or the wind stopped you. Every night, the same ritual, the same habits, the same conversations, the same solitude, and the same beauty emanating from you that was reflected in the moon. For me, you were so resplendent. So beautiful, but so sad. I felt like you were a doll, too perfect for this world. Isolated, forgotten. We liked to look at you, and I was no better than them, for that. I loved to look at you. But I said to you, I understood you. I accepted you. I was the other half of your soul distraught. And I felt so lucky to be able to share these precious moments with you. You taught me to listen to the night. Understand what she was asking you, and how she helped you not to end your days. I knew it. Intimate, I was persuaded that you and I would not get old together. I knew you were counting your hours, your days, and that you would have tired more quickly than I had hoped. But in those intimate moments that belonged only to you, I hoped you would learn to save yourself and your demons. As long as you let me be by your side, I was.

Sometimes I got up and put my hand on yours. You intertwined our fingers and tightened them. You did not have much strength, and I often had a pinch in my heart imagining that it was with that you resisted, every day, every night. I liked to come and kiss your temple, I liked to try to reassure you from the depths of my soul. I always ended by hugging you and squeezing you as hard as I could, as hard as your body allowed you to be tight. I was afraid of breaking you. As if you were made of porcelain. As if you were unreal. As if by making the slightest misstep, you would evaporate in smoke.

I was suffering, in the depths, did you know? I was suffering and I was suffocating, unable to offer you what you needed. What more could I do, so that you could breathe again without feeling the inhalation of this poison that was gradually bruising you? I knew nothing about it, and I had gone mad. To want to find you, I forgot myself. How long would it all go on?

And then, one night, everything stopped. As the clock of which the dial would be broken. Everything stopped. I came back later than I had expected, and you had not waited for me. I had not heard anything. I had not felt anything coming. If I had known that this delay would cost me so dearly, I would have managed to be near you in time.

But no. When I walked in, a cold stream of air swept through my body and made me shiver. I looked for where it came from, and I precipitated towards the chamber. When I saw you, standing on the windowsill, abandoned and desperate, I rushed to try to hold you back. I could not catch you by the size. I could not catch your fingers, your wrist, your ankle. Nothing. You fell. I arrived too late. It had cost me too much. I caught myself on the edge of the window, and yelled. I saw you fall, I saw your body crashing heavily on the ground, on the road just below. I have seen your dress smeared with that red, the color of which I shall never forget. Tears blurred my eyes. I could not understand. I could not imagine. I could not accept it. Was it really the only thing that kept me alive? Since then, I only breathe. I do not live anymore. Everything is heavy, everything is dark, nothing has any meaning. Rather than your blood, it is mine that flows. In the shower, so that no one imagines for a second what I inflict for love. There is only pain to give me the impression of existing. I listen to your answering machine every day. I miss your voice. I miss your face. I miss your presence. When will you come back? Will you wait for me up there? Do you watch over me? Since then, every evening, I am the one who sits on the edge of the window. I am paralyzed by my desires, my desires, my dismay. Outside, it's raining, and I'm bleeding. I dream of you. I sobbed, my face against my knees. Since you're gone, I've lost everything. And worse still, it is I who lose me in all these lights that I liked to see you study and to understand. Nothing I could write, nothing I could ever say would help you understand what life I would have liked to do with you. My beloved, this is how I address my last words to you. Forever and Always.


End file.
